Reversal of Fortune
by Beansmoker
Summary: Heroes don’t always win, and Naruto is about to find out how. One small mistake on his part and his greatest nemesis is making his worst nightmare come true. Naruto can only watch helplessly as his life is torn apart... Set prior to the Chunnin Exam Final
1. Chapter 1: Body Swap no Jutsu!

Disclaimer: If I said that I was Kishimoto, and that I owned Naruto, and that I am a sexy beast, I would be telling two lies. It is up to you to figure out which two the lies are.

Inspirational lightning truly does strike twice! A new idea for a story on the same day that I finally update a classic, who could have foreseen this? I think I will describe this story as an example of the tyrant triumphing over a hero, and showing him the error of his overly heroic ways…

Summary: Heroes don't always win, and Naruto is about to find out how. One small mistake on his part and his greatest nemesis is making his worst nightmare come true. Naruto can only watch helplessly as his life is torn apart, and fortune is reversed. Can the most cunning of pranksters figure a way out of what can only be described as the most dire of situations?

Reversal of Fortune, Chapter 1:

The Greatest of Errors

Author's Note: This Story is set prior to the Chunnin exams, when Jiraiya threw Naruto off of a cliff to force him to tap into his tenant's chakra.

"**And now we do things….** MY WAY! **Bwah**hahhah**hahhahaha**hahah**hahaha**hahahahah!"

* * *

Naruto's life flashed before his eyes, as he saw rock bottom rapidly approaching his face. He desperately clutched at the cliff's walls, hoping to stop his fall, but at the speeds he was moving at, all he managed to do was waste his chakra as it dissipated uselessly against the wall. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M REALLY GONNA DIE! WHY, JIRAIYA!" But just as Naruto was about to abandon all hope, he remembered what Jiraiya said about his extra chakra. Naruto screamed as he tried to pull the chakra he needed out of his body, but he felt a strange uneasiness permeate his very being as the chakra he craved started to flood his body. Consciousness left him…

* * *

Naruto felt a splash of cold water as his body slid across the ground, and this served as his first warning that his location had shifted. As soon as his senses returned, Naruto leapt to his feat, getting his bearings hastily. "I'm not… falling anymore?" He asked no one in particular.

"**Pssssst. This way kit."**

Naruto's head snapped around, as he looked in the direction that the menacing voice had come from. "Wh-who said that?" he stammered out, a horrible fear rising in his gut. Naruto's eyes met only darkness, and he was unable to see far enough into the blackened room he found himself in order to discern where the voice had come from.

"**Don't just stand there. Hurry up and get over here, before your time runs out…"**

Naruto felt a chill run through his body, as he realized that he could still feel the rushing wind on his skin, albeit at a slower pace than before. He was still falling, somehow. Realizing the hastiness necessary for a situation like this, Naruto rushed towards the voice. but as he got close enough to finally see who was talking, true terror began to overtake his heart.

"**You rang, kit."** The beast smiled… It smiled! Naruto was awestruck by the hideousness of the fox-like giant, and it was only amplified by the demon's ability to express emotion. A demon's bad enough, but a demon with enough reason to display emotion, that is just horrifying.**"Lemme guess kit, you want me to help you out, don't you?"**

Naruto remembered his situation. "I was falling a minute ago, so where the hell am I now." It took enormous bravery just the ask the monster this question, even with the metal gate separating it from the blond haired boy.

"**You're in your own body, kit."** Tilting its enormous head, the fox demon motioned towards a large, spiral shaped seal behind it. **"Recognize that?"**

"Wait a minute." As the last puzzle piece fell into place, Naruto fell back. "You can't be. There's no way that I could be…"

"**Talking to the demon that nearly destroyed your village?"** The demon snarled. 

Naruto stood back up. His gut instinct told him to leave right now, get back in his own body, try to figure some way to survive the fall. But his mischievous side reared its ugly head. If he could use the fox somehow, it'd give him a huge advantage in the Chunnin exams. "Give me your chakra." he muttered.

The fox's expression went from mildly amused to very angry. **"What was that, you insolent human?"**

"I said, give me your damn chakra." Naruto said, a little louder.

"**Why the hell would I, a centuries old demon, who has eaten more runts like you than you could ever count, even consider, for the smallest of seconds, letting a pathetic, filthy, human use my POWER!" **The demon roared, releasing a noise that almost popped Naruto's ear drums.

"THIS IS MY BODY DAMNIT! AND YOU'RE LIVING HERE, SO PAY YOUR RENT!" Naruto screamed, trying his best to match the noise that the Kyuubi made.

The Kyuubi was taken aback. It paused completely, eyeing the child in front of it. **"Heh, just what I expected."**

Now Naruto was confused. "What? Weren't you angry just a second ago?"

The Kyuubi bellowed, laughing as its facial features softened. **"I was just messing with you. I already know that if I don't help you we'll both die. I've got my chakra nice and warmed up for you, kit. Just come over here so I can give it to you."** The Kyuubi stuck one of its paws out, and sure enough, a ball of red energy was resting in it.

Naruto dashed forward. "Wow, you sure are nice for a giant, demon fox." He grabbed the ball of energy.

'Wouldn't you know it, kit.' The fox thought, as red light filled the chamber.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened after he lost consciousness for a second time. He had changed locations again, but he wasn't where he initially expected. "What the hell?"

Giant metal bars separated Naruto from the area where he was just standing. The chamber he was in was wet, dark, and smelled like an ancient demon fox had been living in it for many, many years. The only illumination came from a seal, Naruto's seal. When Naruto lifted up his shirt, he realized that all traces of the seal had vanished from his body, and that he was covered in a layer of fur. "DAMNIT YOU BASTARD FOX! WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS!"

On the other side of the seal, the Kyuubi was tumbling towards a rocky demise. He quickly assessed the situation and figured out the right jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu" He spoke, making the appropriate handseals. 'It's a good thing that I have been watching the boy practice and memorizing these seals. All that hard work is finally paying off, hehehehehehe.' Releasing a huge burst of chakra, the centuries old demon, in his brand-new body, landed softly, with fox-like grace on the largest of all toads. 'Looks like all of the seals that were put on the boy have been passed along to me, along with his toad summoning contract. Excellent.'

Gamabunta was surprised to say the least. "I've been summoned, by a kid?" The Boss Toad said, seeing his rider.

"That's right, toad." The Kyuubi answered. "Now, I would greatly appreciate it if you get us out of this hole and into safety. If I hadn't been able to draw on my tenant's chakra and summon you, I would be dead." The Kyuubi snickered inwardly. 'And I assure you, _Boss Toad_, next time I summon you, you are going to die, for playing such a large role in my sealing.'

Gamabunta could _feel_ the pressure from his occupant's chakra, and there was no doubt in his mind about who summoned him, so he immediately obliged, taking his rider out of the hole. However, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about his rider. It must be someone trusted by Jiraiya to have been able to get his name on the toad scroll. However, why does he feel so… evil?

Jiraiya smiled as he saw the Boss Toad leap out of the hole, with what appeared to be Naruto on his back, standing triumphantly. "The kid did it." Jiraiya said. "He was able to access the fox's chakra."

_What Jiraiya didn't know, is that he had just made the understatement of the century._

* * *

Next Time on Reversal of Fortune, The Kyuubi struggles to emulate Dead Last when he is the most powerful demon in the known universe!

Cough, Cough, Oh noes, the beans, the beans! They're… kicking… in… again.

_With the lights out! It's less dangerous! Here we are now! Entertain us! I feel stupid! And Contagious! Here we are now! Entertain us!_

_A Mulatto! An Albino! A Mosquito! My Libido! _


	2. Chapter 2: Argument no Jutsu!

Disclaimer: If I said that I was Kishimoto, and that I owned Naruto, and that I am a sexy beast, I would be telling two lies. It is up to you to figure out which two the lies are.

Bad news fans (for you, not me), I'm going on vacation, oh yeah! This translates into no new chapters for a week or two, for any of my stories. If you know anyone who reads my other work, pass the word. Anyways, don't fret, more chapters will come for my stories in a short while.

Summary: Heroes don't always win, and Naruto is about to find out how. One small mistake on his part and his greatest nemesis is making his worst nightmare come true. Naruto can only watch helplessly as his life is torn apart, and fortune is reversed. Can the most cunning of pranksters figure a way out of what can only be described as the most dire of situations?

AN. Last Chapter I said that this story was set before the Chuunin exams, but I remembered today that the event with Jiraiya happened before the _end_ of the exams. My bad. Anyways, this story is set right before the finals.

* * *

Reversal of Fortune, Chapter 2:

An Immodest Proposal

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU DAMN FOX!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, still imprisoned in what was formerly 'his' seal.

"Quiet, kit, how can I imitate you properly if I have an insignificant runt screaming in the back of my mind?" The Kyuubi answered back, quietly, still impersonating Naruto well enough to fool Jiraiya, who had only known the boy for a few days.

At the moment, Jiraiya and "Naruto" were both riding on top of Gamabunta, on their way back to Konoha after a long day of training. Jiraiya had decided that after completely mastering frog summoning (and surpassing his every expectation), Naruto had all that he needed to succeed in the Chuunin exam. At the moment, "Naruto" was whispering to himself, and this struck Jiraiya as odd. But he simply reasoned that after awakening his tenant for power, Naruto had also gained the burden of having to speak to it.

"So, Naruto." Jiraiya spoke. "Now that you have gained the power to unleash your red chakra, you must also take the responsibility that comes with it."

Naruto's head snapped eerily in Jiraiya's direction, before he made his reply. "What responsibility is this… master?" his voice sounded shriller than normal, as he added the only word that he knew to address a superior to the end of his statement.

Jiraiya tossed his head back and laughed, completely ignoring the vocal differences his pupil was displaying. "Master! Hahaha! No one's ever called me that before, out of all of the people that I've taught." He wiped his eyes. "It feels good to finally have a student that appreciates my tutelage." He patted Naruto's shoulder. "Tell you what, kid. I'll let you accompany me to get some ramen on the way home. I'll tell you all about this responsibility of yours at Ichiruka's!"

Gamabunta hopped its way into town while Jiraiya enjoyed the respect that he was receiving, and "Naruto" continued to argue with himself quietly.

…_Ichiruka's Ramen, A Few Minutes Later_

Jiraiya's face was twisted in disgust as he watched Naruto eat. He had already heard from his teachers that the boy ate like an animal, but he was still surprised by how disgustingly the boy was eating. The boy wasn't even bothering to use his chopsticks, he was just stuffing the food into his mouth with his hands.

Naruto slurped loudly as he drained the contents of his bowl into his stomach. "_Smac_k This is a good _Smack_ meal… But _smack_ I would like some meat _slurp_ as well."

Jiraiya chuckled. "I guess all of that summoning has made you hungry." He motioned to the stand's owner. "Get this kid something high in protein! He's never gonna get taller eating only ramen!"

The stand's owner nodded. 

Jiraiya leaned over to Naruto. "Ya'know, kid. You are never going to get a women with the way you eat."

Naruto ceased eating. "What bearing does my manner while eating have on my chances of acquiring a mate, master?"

Jiraiya laughed audibly. "There you go with that flattery again, Naruto. Boy, you sure do seem different since you summoned Gamabunta." He got closer to the boy so he could whisper. "Or maybe growing as a ninja is causing your body to grow in other ways as well." He leaned back to his initial position. "Regardless, you should try to show more manners when you eat. If any ladies see you wolfing down your food like that, they'll be running the other way before you even finish!" He began laughing to himself.

The ramen-maker approached and set down some fish in front of Naruto.

Jiraiya flicked a coin at him to pay for the meal. "Thanks for the food."

The ramen man caught the money, nodded, and then left abruptly to prepare more food for other patrons.

Naruto started to devour the fish like the ramen before it.

Jiraiya eh-hemed. "Anyways, Naruto. It's time to talk about your new responsibility."

Naruto's eyes shifted so that they were looking at Jiraiya, but he kept eating his fish.

"Now, listen well, my star-pupil." Jiraiya started. "I know that you consider your newfound power to use your red chakra an enormous gift. However, you are not to just go around using it against your garden variety opponent." He emphasized not. "The truly wise ninja learns to hide his trump cards. Furthermore," His eyes met Naruto's as his features harden, emphasizing the gravity of what he is about to say. "Your red chakra is useful, but it comes at a price. The Yondaime made that seal the best he could, but it isn't perfect. If you decide to whip out too much of that red chakra, the seal can and will redirect it back to the fox inside you. But the more it does this, the weaker it'll get."

This caught Naruto's (and by Naruto, and mean the Kyuubi, who was currently impersonating him) attention. "Elaborate!" The boy said, his voice stronger than natural.

"Hey, boy! Don't go snapping at me!" Jiraiya said. "I was just about to get to the important part. Anyways, If that seal of yours gets too weak, then your natural chakra will freely mix with the red, and they don't mix well." Jiraiya decided to use an analogy. "Do you know how certain chemicals explode when you mix 'em?"

Naruto's head nodded.

"Well, if that seal ever fails, everyone in Konoha is gonna know. Either 'what's inside you' will be released, and then you'll die. Or," Jiraiya made a wide gesture with his hand. "You'll explode, and then you'll die!"

Naruto gulped. "And if I were to pull out too much of this chakra, say, all nine tails, how long would the seal last? Would there be enough time to repair it?"

Jiraiya's expression grew sadder as his eyes fell to the ground.

'Damnit!' The Kyuubi cursed inwardly.

Jiraiya's face suddenly rose, as he was wearing a large grin. "Don't worry kid. The seal is stronger than a professional lifter! It would be a couple of years before it would fail you, and it'd take even longer for you to gain the ability to draw out all nine tails. I was just telling you all of this so the seal won't be a problem in the future."

Naruto stood up from the stand. "I apologize, master, but I just remembered that there is something I must do."

Jiraiya looked surprised. "But you didn't even finish all of your food."

"I must leave, now!" Naruto said, making his way to the street.

Jiraiya shrugged before returning to his own meal. "Probably has to use the restroom."

The ramen man walked up to Jiraiya. "Something is very strange about Naruto. Has anything happened to him since he left?"

Jiraiya smiled. "The boy's right as rain! He's just still shaken up from my harsh training." He began to laugh outwardly as Naruto moved further and further into the distance…

Naruto roared angrily as he bumped into more than a few villagers while walking down the street. The majority of such villagers were surprised and made afraid by the fact that Naruto seemed immune to their stares on this particular day, and that he seemed _feral_.

Naruto began cursing in some demonic language as he made his way into an alleyway where there were no villagers to fear him. He looked up, and spoke to himself. "What a mess I find myself in…"

"HAH! YOU'RE JUST GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU DAMN FOX!" the real Naruto called out from his prison. "NOW YOU'VE GOT TO LET ME BACK OUT, OR WE'LL BOTH DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The Naruto impostor snarled. "Obviously, you lack a grasp of the current situation, kit. But don't worry, I will instruct you." He kneeled in a corner, taking some sort of meditative position as he closed his eyes.

Moments later, and Naruto and Kyuubi were face-to-face for a second time, this time with their roles reversed. The Kyuubi looked like Naruto, standing on the 'free' side of the bars of the Shiki Fujin. Naruto now had the appearance of a baby, demon fox, and he was imprisoned in the Curse Seal itself.

"So, you're not too much of a coward to talk to me man-to-man, eh?" Naruto said. "Now come a little closer, SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

The Kyuubi chuckled, sounding like a cross between a demon and Naruto. His voice carried some of its original bass now that he no longer needed to imitate Naruto. "Kit, kit, kit… You don't understand how things are. I've only come down here so that I can explain. I have no desire to allow you to 'kick my ass'" He approached the bars, but stayed just out of Naruto's reach. "Now listen up."

Naruto ignored his desire to make another bratty comment, figuring that it would be prudent to at least know exactly what the Kyuubi did to him.

"Now, kit." The Kyuubi started. "If escaping from my torment within your body was as simple as switching places with you, then I would have done it a long time ago. However, things are a lot more complicated then that."

"How complicated?" Naruto growled.

"Look at yourself, look at me. I've been figuring out the intricacies of swapping places with you without swapping bodies for a long time." Sure enough, it occurred to Naruto, he was in a fox body and the Kyuubi was in his. "You see, that seal of yours is impenetrable. It is completely impossible for any being, no matter how strong , to escape from it without outside help. And even with it, that bastard Fourth Hokage of yours made sure that this seal was especially made so that it would keep me in it even if you willingly wanted me released. That damn cage your in doesn't have a key, so to speak." The Kyuubi grinned. "At least not for demon foxes, that is…" He chuckled menacingly.

"Then how did you get out!" Naruto yelled out.

"I made a technique that lets me switch souls with you, without switching bodies, essentially putting my spirit in your body and your spirit in mine. It is slightly unfortunate that this also means switching chakra as well." The Kyuubi began manipulating chakra, and it was visibly red, quite unlike Naruto's invisible kind. "This is why you are such a small 'demon fox'. Your demonic body is comprised of 'your' chakra, and although you have enough to form a body, it's still small compared to mine." This also made sense, Naruto's demon body was a lot smaller than Kyuubi's was. "Anyway, I brought all nine tails out with me, and if what your master said is true, that means that we are royally screwed."

"What do you mean, damnit!" Naruto would give almost anything to rip through the bars and get his body back.

The Kyuubi frowned. "Even now, I can feel the seal pulling against my chakra, trying to put it back in the chamber with you. I imagine that it'll pour my power into you until there is none left. But once me and you are both in that cage, there'll be a power vacuum and we'll both die."

"Die?" Naruto couldn't believe it. What the Kyuubi did wasn't just as bad as a simple switch. The Kyuubi had put him on death row. He was stuck in this prison until the seal broke and his life ended. He slumped to the ground. "But, I can't die yet." Tears were trying to force their ways out of Naruto's fox-like eyes.

The Kyuubi smiled. "If we switched it back, it would just expedite the process, shattering your seal to bits. But there's another way out."

Naruto rebounded quickly, forgetting who he was dealing with and rushing to the bars. "How do I get out of this? Tell me, please!"

"I didn't switch places with you out of some sick desire to steal your life away." The Kyuubi started. "The truth of the matter is that my imprisonment inside you was not my fault, and even if it seems unbelievable to you, all I want right now is to get my life back, not to take yours away. We have a few years kit. I'm going to figure out a way to break this seal once and for all, and then I'll put you back where you were, promise. All you need to do is help me imitate you properly and it'll work out…"

Naruto eyed the Kyuubi as he grinned, almost compassionately. But then he saw a glint in the fox's eye. "Wait a minute, you damn fox! You're trying to trick me again, aren't you?" Naruto spat at the demon. "Screw you, hear me? Screw You! I'm not falling for another one of your fox-lies, you can go to hell! I'll get out of here by myself!"

The Kyuubi frowned. "If that's the way you want to play it, then fine, kit. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He snickered at his own joke, before vanishing.

"Good riddance" Naruto muttered to himself, before settling down to start thinking of a way out.

Back in the real world, the Kyuubi left the alley. 'Looks like I'm going to have to fool these humans without the boy's help. Shouldn't be too hard.' He started walking. "Now, where is this boy's den, I'm tired." He kept walking, randomly.

* * *

Next Time on Reversal of Fortune, The Kyuubi still struggles to emulate Dead Last when he is the most powerful demon in the known universe!

Here it comes again, cough cough… THE BEANS ARE COMING! gasp

_Six men, with six days, to change the tide! The guns of Navarro! Six men, with six days, it may take their lives! the guns of Navarro!_


	3. Chapter 3: Call Me Daddy Jutsu

**Disclaimer**: If I said that I was Kishimoto, and that I owned Naruto, and that I am a sexy beast, I would be telling two lies. It is up to you to figure out which two the lies are.

Florida is very… cold this time of year. I had fun in Orlando, if anyone was wondering, but now I've drifted back to where there is a computer to use. This means that I can release more chapters. First up is my new fic. I really think that this one could be pretty special.

**Summary**: Heroes don't always win, and Naruto is about to find out how. One small mistake on his part and his greatest nemesis is making his worst nightmare come true. Naruto can only watch helplessly as his life is torn apart, and fortune is reversed. Can the most cunning of pranksters figure a way out of what can only be described as the most dire of situations?

**Recap**: The Kyuubi has taken over Naruto's body, and everyone's favorite prankster is trapped in his own seal. However, the curse seal will eventually kill them both if they are not separated completely. Kyuubi Naruto is currently in Naruto's house.

Reversal of Fortune, Chapter 3:

**Playtime**

Lying awake in the kid's bed, staring at the ceiling, the varied scents of the real world flooding his nostrils, it was easy for the Kyuubi to treasure his new situation. It had been a long time since he could smell anything, _feel_ anything… The environment inside of the seal was isolated. Inside of it, there was only the Kyuubi, nothing else. Nothing to interact with, to touch, to eat. It was the very definition of loneliness.

Many would complain if they were simply isolated from others. They would miss having people to talk with. To befriend. To grow attached to.

However, even those who have no one take a lot for granted. They could never imagine what it truly is to be alone. But the Kyuubi knew.

For what seemed to be an eternity in the seal, twelve years in the real world, the Kyuubi had nothing. He had no room to rest, to lie down, jump around, even walk. He was forced to remain standing, completely still, crushed on all sides by the seal, only able to talk and move his claws slightly forward. Unfortunately, he had no one to talk to but himself, and he had no prey to clutch and eat.

The Kyuubi was forced to endure his torment inside the Four Souls Seal in complete stillness. Compared to that, being in the body of Naruto was paradise.

The Kyuubi enjoyed being able to lie on a pillow. Hell, he enjoyed being able to lie down at all. He breathed in deeply, appreciating the smells in the room. The smells themselves weren't enjoyable, rather, it was being able to smell something at all that he enjoyed. The Kyuubi appreciated being able to use senses other than just sight, it proved that he was really free.

Breathing out a sigh of contentment, the Kyuubi muttered "It is good to finally be free." He drifted off to sleep, enjoying another one of the things that he had missed out on for all these years.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning, the Kyuubi formed the mask that he would need to wear to keep up his guise as Naruto. Four years ago he developed the technique that allowed him to switch places with the boy, and for four years now he has been studying the boy's every movement, doing his best to learn what he would have to do to imitate Naruto. The Kyuubi got out of bed, using what he believed were the same movements that the boy used. Then he moved to the mirror. It was time to practice.

The Kyuubi started out with facial expressions, seeing if he could mimic every expression that the boy used. He started out with Naruto's infamous grin, shutting his eyes completely, grinning wide, scratching his head with one hand. He opened one eye to see if the expression was right. "Heh, perfect." The Kyuubi wasn't surprised that he got this one right. The kid had been practicing this one in exactly the same way.

After perfecting his facial expressions in the mirror, the Kyuubi decided it was time for hygiene. He climbed in the shower, and washed himself with the same combination of soaps that Naruto used. He made sure that even his scent would be unmistakably Naruto's.

He dried himself by shaking the water off, just like Naruto.

He brushed his teeth like Naruto.

He applied deodorant, like Naruto.

He clipped his toenails, ate breakfast, even dressed exactly like Naruto.

The way he walked, everything was exactly like Naruto.

But then the Kyuubi realized that the way he talked was wrong. "Hmmmm. It seems as though I lack the endless enthusiasm that the kit employs." The Kyuubi laughed to himself. "Well, I know that he fakes most of it anyways. I'll cross that bridge when I come across it. If anyone asks, my dog died." He burst through the door and left the room.

Walking through the village of Konoha with no discernable destination in mind, the Kyuubi was able to appreciate how beautiful it was. "Not a bad looking village at all." He snickered. "I guess its hard to appreciate when you tower over it and all of the trees look like toothpicks."

Stumbling through the thick crowds that were moving this way and that through the village, the Kyuubi saw the Hokage's tower rise in the distance. Seeing the tower in the distance instantly awoke memories in the Kyuubi of the man who had placed him in the hell that he had endured inside Naruto's body. "There!" He snarled. "I will find my way out of this body there!"

The thought that had now entered the Demon Fox's mind was simple. If the Shiki Fuujin was the jutsu that had put him in this situation, then it would only be through that same jutsu that he would be released.

"The previous Hokage used that technique to entrap me, but it must be preserved somewhere inside this village in its scroll. The scroll is probably kept in that tower." The Kyuubi thought to himself for a moment. "Its as simple as getting the current Hokage to tell me where that scroll is."

The Kyuubi kept walking in his present direction, deciding that the time wasn't right to go after the Hokage. "But he won't tell me anything while I am still a gennin. Perhaps, he would be more inclined to tell me what I need to know after I demonstrate my ability at the upcoming chuunin exam." The Kyuubi chuckled to himself. Then he began asking random strangers about the way to the nearest library. Most recoiled from him in disgust as soon as he addressed them. The rest just ignored him.

In the distance, three dark figures hid in the trees, quietly watching the Demon Fox's container ask the villagers about the library.

"Why are you so interested in this one, brother?" One of the figures was a woman, with blonde hair tied into four ponytails, touting an enormous fan.

"Isn't he that loser that barely defeated dog-boy in the exams? Why did you bring us out here just to watch him?" Another was dressed in all black puppeteer wear, with a puppet strapped to his back.

The third grunted, his sand-filled gourd strapped to his back. "There's something different about him. He has _changed_, since he last fought. He makes my blood **boil**!" He clenched and unclenched his fists. "I wonder what the inside of his veins look like."

The three followed the Demon Fox's container as he finally got the information that he had been seeking, they followed him as he made his way to the library.

Inside the library, the Kyuubi tossed a group of scrolls on a table and then sat down. All of the scrolls were on sealing techniques, and the Kyuubi believed that the information in these scrolls would be valuable when it came time to undue the seal on his stomach. 'I know that the Shiki Fuujin was used to seal me, but the seal itself is also important.' He unrolled one of the scrolls, quickly reading down.

He got to the bottom of the scroll and then tossed it aside. "Nothing on Four Souls Seal." he said. He unrolled another seal, and read down. "Nothing here either." He went through scroll after scroll, until he finally found what he wanted. "Here we are!"

The Kyuubi greedily read through the scroll's entry on the seal, discovering that the scroll did not even have a picture of the seal. It had some extremely basic information on the seal, nothing useful for someone who was interested in breaking it.

The Kyuubi made a move to close the scroll, but as he was doing so, he noticed a missing entry. A whole area of the scroll had been sloppily erased, leaving ink stains over a large section of the scroll. He looked where the title should have been, trying his best to decipher what had once been there. "Heh. Who would use genjutsu on a scroll?" He said, noticing that the image was flickering. "It's a very strong one, no less. It'll take a lot of chakra to remove this." The Kyuubi glanced around to check that no one was watching, and then dispelled the illusion, revealing an entry on the effects that changing the numbering of seals causes.

'I see.' the Kyuubi thought to himself. 'They made sure that low level ninja could not find out how to manipulate Naruto's seal. Probably because they didn't want an accident to end up weakening it.' He read the entry and discovered some small facts about numbered seals. If it's evenly numbered, adding an odd numbered seal on top of it strengthens it, and adding an even numbered seal weakens it. If its odd, even strengthens it, odd weakens it. In both cases, the new seal must be greater than the original in number to have any effect. 'Simple as can be.' the Kyuubi thought. 'Unfortunately, I don't know any sealing jutsu at all. This is definitely something I can look into, however.'

"Transformation Skill." The Kyuubi spoke. He changed the scroll into a coin, before placing it in his pocket. He left the other scrolls on the table as he exited the library. As he walked out, he was surprised by the person that was standing right outside the door. He smirked, "It's you I see."

Gaara of the Desert stood before Kyuubi/Naruto, in his usual pose. "We have business, you and I." He said. "Come with me, or I'll slay you right here!"

The Kyuubi chuckled through his newly gained, human mouth. "Hahahahaha. Alright then, I'll play with you."

Gaara and what appeared to be Naruto walked off, closely followed by Gaara's two siblings, to a nearby clearing in the woods surrounding Konoha. Here they were alone, and out of earshot from anyone who would intervene if one of them was injured.

"So, tell me." Gaara started, moving to one end of the clearing. "Are you like me?"

Naruto's body laughed. "I can smell the Ichibi, I know that it's inside you. Clearly, you can tell what is inside me." He took his own position at the other end of the clearing. "However, I can not have you telling anyone the truth about me. At least not until I remove this seal of mine, and set my demon free!" He began releasing his unique chakra, as his murderous intent began to fill the clearing. "You will serve me, Ichibi's container. Or you…will…die!"

Naruto rushed at Gaara covered in his unique red chakra, laughing maniacally.

Gaara, surprised by the murderous intent he was feeling, formed his sand into a defensive barrier, rather than attacking his foe, but it proved to be a very weak defense, at least against the flaming red chakra that his opponent was releasing.

The sand melted against the Kyuubi's chakra like bacon grease, as he burst towards Gaara and slammed his fist into the boy's chest. Gaara burst into sand, revealing that he had become a sand clone.

Naruto laughed. "Playing possum won't help you. I can **smell** you, kit! Hahahahahaha!" He slammed his fist into the ground.

Gaara was hiding in a tree, still surprised by Naruto's power. "He broke through mother… She can't protect me from him." He felt something hot grasp his leg. He looked down, seeing that his opponent's chakra had formed a hand, which was wrapped around his leg. He felt it's pull and couldn't help but grimace from the pain.

The Kyuubi's chakra had snaked through the ground and through the trunk of the tree that Gaara was standing in, forming a hand at its tip, that was currently around Gaara's leg. Naruto violently pulled the chakra tendril, whipping Gaara out of the tree and obliterating it in the process. Gaara was slammed into the ground, his armor of sand forming the only cushion that the boy received.

"My blood." Gaara muttered, seeing the unfamiliar red liquid pouring from a wound in his leg. He could tell that he had no chance of winning this battle, especially since the voice of the demon inside of his head had receded as soon as he felt the demonic hand grasp his leg. Even Shukaku was afraid of this enemy. "I concede defeat." Gaara spoke, still on the ground.

Naruto laughed. "Good. You will call me master for now on."

* * *

**A.N**.- If anyone reading this story is a registered beta reader, lemme know if you are interesting in beta reading it. This chapter is about as much as I'm going to edit before I send one to be betad, so it'll give you a perfect idea of what you'll be dealing with.

Next time on Reversal of Fortune, The Kyuubi still struggles to emulate Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja while preparing for and eventually participating in the Chuunin exam.

_Oh yea, gotta love them beans. Here it comes!_

"_Holy Diver! You've been out too long in the Midnight Sea! Oh, What's becoming of meeee!_

_Like the Tiger! You can see the stripes, but you know he's clean! Oh, Don't you see what I meeeeean!_

_Gotta get away! Holy Diver!"_


End file.
